101 Sengoku Basara Stories  The Adult Chapters
by supercutekillerkittenofdoom
Summary: Exactly what it says on the box, the M rated chapters for my attempt at writing 101 Sengoku Basara stories.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes and Disclaimers.

Disclaimer - I do not own Sengoku Basara, if I did things would be very different, in a good way ;)

Notes - This is the place I will be publishing the lemons that would otherwise have gone into my T-rated shorts collection, but I did not want to change the rating. The vast bulk of these stories will be lemons, though there ay be some blood, gore, or sensitive issues. I will post warnings if I feel they are appropriate. I take requests and my list is separate from the non-adult collection.

So here is chapter 1, filled with plotless mini lemony goodness, enjoy.

Chapter 1

Pairing: Masamune x Yukimura

Masamune woke up, his whole body aching.

_I could undertand my head aching after a party, but my ass. . .huh, what's this, is it. . . did I. . .with who? Oh. . ._

His train of thought ended when he saw who he was lying next to

_I slept with Yukimura, must have been one hell of a party, not that I remember any of it, oh yeah, Kojuurou's wife managed to survive childbirth, and now he's a dad. . ._

The memories were fuzzy at first, but it all came back . . .

The party was winding down and the two men had left to talk in private, Masamune wondered why it couldn't wait until morning, but Yukimura seemed pretty insistant. So they'd gone to his room.

"Ok, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Uhh, this is kinda awkward and I'm sorry for being so stupid but the thing is IreallylikeyouandI don'tknowwhattodoand. . ."

"Slow down, I'm too drunk to translate."

Yukimura was going red, he took a deep breath and kissed Masamune on the lips.

_Maybe I should have stopped him then, but I didn't; was it the alcohol? the feel of his lips against mine? or was it the fact he is just so hot that I couldn't say no?_

Masamune pondered the memory, trying to remember what happened next.

_Oh yeah, clothes, then we started touching, but that didn't last long. . ._

"Hah, more, more." Masamune moaned as Yukimura sucked him off, it was good, so good.

"You taste so good." Yukimura groaned while pumping Masamune with his hand.

"Nngh. . . ah. . . I'mgonnacum!OhgodI'mgonnacum!OH!OH!OH!OH!"

"Can I fuck you? Please?"

Masamune nodded still recovering from the orgasm, and Yukimura gently became to lube his rear with cum soaked fingers.

"Ooh!" Masamune was losing his mind, it felt strange, but good, then Yukimura entered him.

"AAAHHH!" it hurt, the pain was almost too much. . .almost.

Yukimura was gentle and Masamune was glad, and the pain was soon fading as he relaxed and after a bit the pleasure took over.

_It was good, and I'm getting hard just thinking about what happened, I think he's got me. . ._

Masamune pondered the sitation while he waited for Yukimura to wake up, this was going to be an interesting morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes - thank you to all who read and reviewed House of Cards. And here is what you all seemed to want, the bedroom scene.

Chapter 2 - House of Cards Bedroom scene

Masamune was staring at Yukimura's lips, they looked so soft and inviting, he managed to stop himself from moving closer, instead he stretched his arms, accdidently catching Yukimura's neck.

"Ah, careful, that tickles."

Masamune could not resist.

"Really?" his eye had a mischiveous glint.

"Umm, yeah, but I'm not ticklish."

"I don't believe you." and he pounced, his hands found as many ticklish areas as he could, which turned out to be most of Yukimura.

"Ah, no, stop, Masamune." Yukimura writhed beneath him, trying to escape.

"Hmm, seems like I've found your weakness."

He continued for a bit, but his hand slipped and ended up pressing against a very sensitive area.

"Ooh!" Yukimura moaned at the contact, he felt all resistance dry up, this felt too good.

Masamune stopped tickling and moved his hand slighlty, eliciting another moan from the man beneath him.

He watched as Yukimura gasped for breath, his face flushed, his eyes helf closed.

"You like that, don't you." Masamune whispered, moving his hand more. "You like the way I'm touching you." his breathing was shallow, and he could not keep his desire hidden any longer.

"Oh, mmm, ohhh."

"I know what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna take you back to my room, and then..." he moved his head down and claimed Yukimura's lips in a rough, bruising kiss. Eventually they broke apart, gasping for air.

"...then I'm gonna pin you to the bed, and ravish you till you're moaning my name and begging for more. You won't be able to walk straight for a week by the time I'm done." he growled.

Masamune was losing control and fast. The fact Yukimura had become a helpless, aroused mess with just a few touches was driving Masamune wild, he knew if he didn't get Yukimura back to his room soon, the would just take him wherever they were at the time.

He pulled Yukimura to his feet and kissed him again. They were kissing almost all the way to Masamune's room, hands roaming over each other, bodies pressed together.

Masamune shut the door to his room once they'd stumbled inside. In an instant he'd pinned Yukimura to the bed and was tugging his Yukata off.

"Mine! All Mine!" he growled possessivly.

Yukimura tried to resist, more out of pride than anything, but Masamume used the belt from his Yukata to bind his hands behind his back.

Masamune slid between Yukimura's legs and began to bite and tease his nipples.

"Ahhh," the sensation of being unable to resist was so erotic, Yukimura could not help moaning, he wanted this so badly.

"Masa. . . mune. . dono. . .oh ah, please. . . ah. . . don't. . .stop. . .more!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm nowhere near done with you." Masamune grinned, before lowering his head, licking the tip of Yukimura's errection.

"OhKami!" Yukimura gasped as Masamune began to suck him off.

"Mmmmm!" Masamune moaned, Yukimura tasted so good, he couldn't stop himself.

"Ahhh. . . ohh. . . Masamune. . . doahh. . . I'mgoingto. . . I'mgoing to. . . cum. . . ah, oh, more, please, more."

Masamune groaned as Yukimura's seed filled his mouth. He swallowed every drop, he knew what he wanted to do, and he doubted Yukimura would complain, especially considering the state he was in now.

He found a small pot of oil he could use as lube and coated his fingers, before gently inserting them one at a time.

"AH!" Yukimura cried out, more in shock than pain.

"Just relax, it'll feel good once you're used to it."

Yukimura tried to relax, but it took some effort.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just, weird."

"Like I said, relax."

Soon it began to feel good, and Yukimura moaned as Masamune moved his fingers, thrusting and stretching.

"_You ready?"_ Masamune pulled his fingers out, and quickly replaced them with his member, slowly thrusting in, adding a little bit of lube to make it easier.

"AAAHHH!"

Masamune silenced Yukimura with a kiss, brushing the tears from his eyes.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, it's just, so, big."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Masamune was gentle, he didn't know why, maybe because he wanted more than this one night. As Yukimura adjusted he thrust deeper, harder, faster; moaning as he was engulfed.

"_Shit_, you're tight, Kami you feel good."

"Ooohhh." Yukimura moaned, too far gone to say anything.

Things got rougher and more heated, both men losing all composure; gasping and moaning as they were joined. Skin slick with sweat pressed together; lips collided in a hungry kiss; hot and breathless they moaned, unable to hold back the waves of pleasure that threatened to consume them.

"Oh, can't hold it, Yukimura, I'm gonna cum."

"Me. . . too . . .oh oh Oh OH!"

"Hah, more, sogood, sogood, ah ah AHHH!"

Both men cried out as they came, bodies stiffening and shaking as they were engulfed by wave after wave of pleasure.

Masamune slumped forwards, gasping for breath, exhausted.

"That was amazing," Yukimura murmered.

"I said you'd enjoy it, _you see."_


End file.
